


Об Укко-Пекка

by GeiYin



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Sonnet, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin
Summary: About Ukko-Pekka





	

Окутанный тайной, заклятый судьбой   
На день перестал он тогда быть собой.   
Не мог он противиться магии рун –   
Не самый талантливый был он колдун. 

И ноги вели его все дальше в лес,   
Где смерть и болезнь, и другому нет мест.   
Богам он молился, пока еще мог,   
Надеясь, что боги продлят его срок. 

В честь бога он назван, как бог и сложен,   
Но мало ль на свете таких же имен?   
Чем он провинился, чем он заслужил   
Прибыть главным блюдом на ведьмы той пир? 

Все дальше от глаз, от домов, берегов.   
Ни вскрикнуть, ни скинуть незримых оков.   
Звала его ведьма и духам клялась,   
Что только достойному бы отдалась. 

Когда он увидел ее – обомлел,   
Забыл обо всем, что богам тогда пел.   
Сидела у озера ведьма нагой,   
И он околдован был той красотой: 

Стройна, как осина, бледна, молода,   
Вот только глаза – отражение льда.  
Предстала пред ним она вся в полный рост –  
По телу прошел волной легкий мороз. 

Свободен он стал от магических сил,  
Уйти бы он мог, но остаться решил.  
Навстречу к нему ведьма сделала шаг.   
“Не ведьма, – подумал, – прекраснейший маг”. 

К губам его стоило ей лишь припасть –  
Из черного омута выплыла страсть.   
И он об опасности тотчас забыл,   
Когда разгорелся в душе такой пыл.

Но стала волшебнее ночь их тогда,   
Когда отдалась она вся без стыда:   
Познать эту деву досталось ему,   
Она не открылась еще никому. 

Лицо ее холодно, плоть горяча,   
И первый свой раз приняла, не крича.   
Нет слов в их единстве, как нет и причин,   
Но ныне над ней он в ночи господин. 

Сказать, что желанна она – промолчать.   
Колеблется озера черная гладь,   
Не раз и не два продолжалась их страсть,  
Попал он в беспамятстве весь в ее власть.

Рассвет их прервал, стало холодно вновь,   
Но Энси узнала, что значит “любовь”.   
Исчерпан теперь весь ее интерес –  
Как некий мираж, Энси след вмиг исчез.

Остался один Укко-Пекка в лесу,  
Не веря, что все было здесь, наяву.  
Поднимется солнце, домой он пойдет,  
Погрузится в омут привычных забот.

Он скроет от братьев, сестер и друзей   
Ночь эту и смутную память о ней.   
Но только союз их от духов не скрыть –   
Двум маленьким мальчикам к осени быть.


End file.
